Over and Over
by grimmkittylove
Summary: SBHG. 'You make me fall for you, you don't even try...'


**Over and Over**

**A Harry Potter Songfic** by _Silverstar's Shadow_

**Disclaimer:** When my best friend accomplishes world domination, she has promised me the rights to Harry Potter, and partial rights to Three Days Grace (she's almost as obsessive about them as me). Until then, if you recognize it, and even if you don't, it's not mine.

**A/N**: Another one. :D I love Sirius and Hermione.

**xOxXxOx**

_I feel it every day, it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_**I've tried everything to get away**_

**xOx**

Hermione Granger was not stupid. Sirius was avoiding her, and both of them knew it. She may have wondered what she did wrong, but she knew she didn't really have the guts to confront him about it. And if she were to be _truly_ honest with herself, she was as relieved as she was irked by his absence.

Maybe if he just continued to steer clear of her, this stupid little crush she had would just go away.

Fat chance.

**xOx**

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_**Why do I do this?**_

**xOx**

One question ran through his head every time he saw her. _Why her?_ He knew she was an adult- hell; she was more grown-up than he was. But he still saw her as a child. Still too young.

And yet, when he wasn't avoiding her- like he should be- they got along well. Most people expected them to be at each other's throats, and were shocked when they were discovered holding civil conversation over a Wizard's Chessboard.

He knew he really shouldn't be following them out on their date. If either saw him, there would be hell to pay. But really, what harm could it do?

**xOx**

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_**I try not to**_

**xOx**

_Not right, not right,__** not RIGHT**_ Her mind was screaming as Ron closed the distance between them, and took her face in his hands. He hesitated slightly, giving her time to turn away and sigh heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered shortly. She pulled from his hold and turned to go inside.

"Is there someone else, Hermione?" he asked quietly. The look she gave him said everything.

**xOx**

_It feels like every day stays the same_

_It's dragging me down but I can't pull away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_**Why do I do this?**_

**xOx**

It wasn't curiosity that killed the cat- or rather, dog- he decided. It was boredom, and being alone in the same house as the unattainable object of your affections. It was watching her study a dusty old book rather than you. Watching her completely forget your presence in the room.

He stretched, and yawned loudly. Startled, she looked up. He grinned roguishly as he stood up. Her eyes widened slightly, and she blushed furiously, staring back down at her book.

This was going to be _much_ harder than he thought, he realized grimly, as he watched her slowly become absorbed back into the tome, and left the room.

**xOx**

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, Over and over_

_**I try not to**_

**xOx**

She could have slapped herself. What was the point of letting Ron go if she was going to get over this idiotic infatuation? The little annoying voice in her head whispered nonsense about the feelings being "more than a stupid little crush." She brushed it away and sighed sadly.

Idiotic infatuation, her arse. This was pure agony.

**xOx**

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_**You don't even try**_

**xOx**

Hermione infuriated him. Plain and simple. One glance her way, and she'd blush, he'd grin, then she'd look away and ignore him. He couldn't understand it. In all his life, he'd never been more confused by a member of the female species as he was now.

Everything she did was beautiful. Even if it wasn't necessarily something he'd have suggested that she should do, just because she was the one perpetrating the act, it was right. He hated and loved the way it felt to be around her.

Hated that he couldn't do anything about it, but loved just being with her.

**xOx**

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you _

_Every time I do I feel dead_

**xOx**

_She'll think you're a perverted old man_.

**He still thinks you're just a kid.**

_It's Hermione. Your godson's best friend._

**The man's your best friend's godfather.**

_She said you were like her uncle._ Her sincerity didn't reach her eyes. I'm not an uncle…

**He said you were the brightest witch of your age. Not his. **It was a compliment.

_It's wrong, it's wrong, it's so wrong._

**It's not right. It's just not right.**

"Oh, who am I kidding," two voices said aloud. The owners turned to stare at each other, then burst out laughing. An uncomfortable silence ensued, until she stood up, and went to leave the room. A hand on her shoulder stopped her, and she turned around to find an uncertain smile on her companion's face.

**xOx**

_I know what's best for me_

_But I want you instead_

_**I'll keep on wasting all my time**_

**xOx**

Conversation failed. They were just staring at each other warily, neither sure what to say. The young witch fidgeted slightly as she licked her lips nervously.

He was staring back. Finally he stood and made his way over to sit next to her on the couch. She smiled faintly. He returned the favor quite happily.

**xOx**

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_**I try not to**_

**xOx**

Christmas. Molly had insisted that the living members of the Order get together for the holiday, and Sirius had offered Number 12. Hermione had done wonders on the old house. It wasn't as forbidding, and it most definitely held more cheer and charm.

Dinner came. Ron watched with narrowed eyes as a flushed Hermione came to the dinner table, sat down two places from Harry and three from him. She didn't speak at all as Ginny came in and sat between Harry and Hermione, although something flashed behind her eyes as her friend sat down.

Was it Harry? No, she'd have chosen to sit next to him. And she was too good of a friend of Ginny's to ever…

A tall, dark-haired man came down the stairs, looking impeccable as usual, and took the chair next to the brunette as if he owned the place. She flushed even darker, and smiled slightly at her plate.

Bingo.

And they said _he_ was the dense one.

Ron looked on, a bit jealously as their hand slipped under the table, and were brought up entwined together. He felt the envy fade as she laughed at something the other man said, and resigned himself to the idea of his woman with her man.

. : - : .

Five years later, little Sirius Orion, Jr. looked up for the first time. Needless to say, the joyous parents were still falling together, undeterred. Over and over and over…

**xOx**

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_**You don't even try to**_

**xOx**

A/N: Huh. I wasn't sure how much I liked it, but I'll have to do. :P

Read and review, and please take the poll on my profile. I need your opinions.

Silver (but not for long- hopefully!)


End file.
